


What's That?

by Dii_the_child



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help, His name is Nines in this fic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm trash for this ship, I've never written anything for this fandom before, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, enjoy?, lmao idk man, machine!Nines, then he deviates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dii_the_child/pseuds/Dii_the_child
Summary: Nines doesn't know how feelings work because his 'state-of-the-art' programming is making it hard for him to deviate.So none other than Gavin 'Asshole' Reed is there to teach him 'How to Emotions', albeit very reluctantly.





	What's That?

*3rd POV*

As any cliche detective story goes, Gavin Reed was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He had just finished a case where five prostitutes were brutally murdered in an abandoned library, and therefore had a pile of reports to type out for the captain. 

Just across his desk was his partner, Nines, sitting there with his eyes closed while his LED spun yellow for a few minutes, momentarily goin red, before spinning to a calming blue shade. His face was scrunched up and he looked quite frustrated at something. 

"Hey dipshit! You gonna work or what?" Gavin looked at Nines irritably. "I ain't doing all this paperwork by myself you prick."

Nines opened his eyes and blinked at the detective. Contemplating whether or not he should talk back at the detective, slap him for calling him names, or just stay calm and do as he says. But before he could come to a conclusion, Gavin interrupted him. 

"Stop staring at me and do your job creep! Jesus, what's the point of having you here when all you do is sit there and watch me suffer in paperwork? Aren't you supposed to be my partner or some shit?"

Nines blinked some more.

"Sorry detective. I was just-" 

"I don't care. Just help me so we can leave earlier. I'm not getting any younger and I need my cats," Gavin cut him off before he could explain himself. Gavin sighed and sunk lower into his chair, raising his fifth cup of coffee to his lips before grimacing at how cold it had become while he was writing out report after report. 

Nines stopped working again for a moment to sneak a glance at the detective. 

| software instability ^ |

Nines doesn't know what that was supposed to mean, but it only happens around the detective. At this point, he's just learnt to accept the fact that it pops up sometimes and doesn't question it.


End file.
